This invention relates to a combination of a television receiver, a radio receiver, a tape recorder and an electronic calculator.
As fully disclosed in our copending application Ser. No. 959,603 on Nov. 9, 1978 "READOUT MEANS OF A CALCULATOR OPERATIVELY ASSOCIATED WITH A HOME USE TV IMAGE SCREEN", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,152 a combination of a television receiver and an electronic calculator has been suggested to display operational results on an image screen of the television receiver. While it is possible to display versatile types of information on the television screen, the calculator itself is not expected to expand its functions.